Vincent's Ghost 7
by Dark Yami the Thrid
Summary: Vincent has a strange reunion with an old friend that almost has a tragic end.


**Vincent's Ghost**

Simon had returned to his office, he changed back into his normal clothes and left his doctor's outfit on the floor. Before he did so he took his crystal ball out of his pocket and put it on his desk. Simon sat down in his chair with his feet on the desk and his hands behind his head.

"Ah finally, who knew going under cover could be so tiring" he said lazily.

"What did you think it would be like, the same as in the movies?" asked The Crystal Ball.

"Not talking to you, you embarrassed me today" said Simon annoyed.

"Your silent treatment never lasts long" said The Crystal Ball.

"Hmph" said Simon sticking his tongue out.

The phone on Simon's desk started to ring, Simon quickly put his feet off the desk and sat forward to answer the phone.

"Hello Jones Magic shop, Simon speaking" he said.

"Simon its me" said Charlotte.

"Ah how's it going?" asked Simon.

"Its been interesting to say the least" replied Charlotte.

"It has?, What did you find out?" asked Simon.

"Well its hard to believe, I've written up a report which should be with you in just a moment" said Charlotte.

There was a small puff of smoke in front of Simon and a small folder fell on his desk.

"Just got it thanks" said Simon.

Simon opened the folder one handed and read some of the documents. After a minute or two he was surprised by what he had just read.

"This cant be right" Simon said quickly.

"Yeah I'm having a hard time believing it too" said Charlotte.

"Even by our standards this isn't impossible, I mean its possible to have longer lives using magic but this is a little more then that" said Simon.

"And yet he isn't immortal but this is dam well nearest to it then anyone could have to it" said Charlotte.

"I'm starting to see why the Shadows of Chaos are after him. If they gain control of him they could turn him into a Infinite Echo. Such a nightmare should never exist" said Simon sounding urgent.

"I know, they could also rip the wound of the after life open further. But how did Vincent gain this kind of power, I didn't think the Necromancers could have something like this" replied Charlotte.

"Hmmm maybe before the last Necromancer died he found away not only to pass his craft into the future but also away to merge a set of lives with it" said Simon.

"But how could he?" asked Charlotte.

"I don't know… maybe there's something else at work here" said Simon.

"Like what?" asked Charlotte.

Simon sighed and paused, something else came to mind.

"I don't know but I think I'll need to have a meeting with council" said Simon gloomily.

"Good luck with that you know how stubborn they can be" said Charlotte rudely.

"I know but what choice do I have?" asked Simon.

"I guess not a lot, shall I arrange the meeting for you then?" asked Charlotte.

"If you could, if possible for today" replied Simon.

"Want to get it over with as quickly as possible then" said Charlotte.

"If I can, there's one more thing I need you to do" said Simon.

"I'm all ears" said Charlotte.

"I think we should transfer Vincent else where, I have a feeling it needs to be done sooner then later" said Simon.

"So where am I moving him?" asked Charlotte.

"I'll send you the details but I need you to alert Thomas that he'll be moving locations" said Simon.

"Consider it done, I'll call you later" said Charlotte.

"Yeah I'll speak to you later and I love you" said Simon embarrassingly.

"I love you too Hun Bye" said Charlotte.

Charlotte and Simon hang up, Simon then puts his phone down. Simon rubbed his face, he felt tired but he knew this was no time to rest, he looked over to his Crystal Ball.

"Looks like I'll have to get your other partner out from storage" he said to it.

"Finally and I told you your silent treatment wouldn't last" said the Crystal.

Gail was about to die there was no mistake about it, Death was coming for him not that he was aware of this fact. What he was aware of that he was about to meet up with his Girlfriend. It worried him as she had sounded quite sad when they spoke on the phone and in fact for the last few weeks she had been quite distant for some reason. It was odd though he assumed that she should have been a lot happier since then but now she seemed a little more worried then happy and Gail could never tell what she was thinking. But that was Sophie all over and he loved her all the same, Gail was just worried that their meeting up meant that she wanted to break up with him. He hadn't always been honest about one or two things, he wanted to tell her he just wasn't sure how she would take it. After all would she believe him if he said that he has psychic powers? It just wasn't the normal thing to say after all but he often wondered how to bring it up in conversation. Then suddenly Gail could feel strange presence, a presence he only got when ghost's were around. Gail looked around but he couldn't see any ghost's only people walking up and down the street. Had he looked up he would have seen Vincent and Bobby looking down at him.

"It cant be" said Vincent.

"So you know him?" asked Bobby.

"Yeah more or less, he was in the same gang as me back in school, he was always a little odd about ghost's and stuff however he was always a man of honour. I respected him for it someone who didn't fight for himself but for those around him." said Vincent.

"It cant have been that much respect didn't you smash an apple into his face or something along those lines?" asked Bobby.

"Well yeah we had a little fight over our images, he thought I was daft simply because I don't smoke and was eating an apple instead and I thought that he was an idiot because he believed in ghosts and other stuff." explained Vincent.

"I have a feeling you wont think he's an idiot for believing in ghosts now huh" said Bobby.

"Yeah well I didn't know back then it wasn't just crazy talk but I still think I'm right about the smoking being a stupid idea" said Vincent.

"Though I agree I'm quite sure there are a fair few who disagree but none the less not the important thing at hand here. What is important right now is that your friend is about to die" said Bobby.

"Yeah I know and once again there's not a dam thing I can do to stop it" said Vincent gloomily.

"I wonder about that part" said Bobby.

"What do you mean?" asked Vincent.

"Well… Lizzie was about to die and like then there wasn't anything you could do to prevent her death or at least there shouldn't have been you could and yet somehow something you did helped her live" explained Bobby.

"But that was an accident I'm not even sure how that happened and besides I'm not even sure how Gail's going to die, how can I prevent something if I don't even know how its going to go down?" asked Vincent.

Bobby shrugged, it really didn't seem clear at all but for some reason he was sure that Vincent would some how save this Gail with some sort of new miracle.

"See you cant even answer me can you?" asked Vincent.

"Ha just because I don't have the answer doesn't mean there isn't a way and besides its better to try and do something, wouldn't you rather your friend die without the regrets he clearly has and so as to pass on rather then remain behind like us and stay as ghosts" said Bobby.

Deep down Vincent knew he was right but the facts still remained that there wasn't anything he could do after all he couldn't do anything without knowing the cause of the effects of death. Then as if in slow motion it started, a man was charging down the busy street with a large bag in one hand and a gun in another. Another man was chasing after looking quite out of breath.

"STOP THAT GUY" he shouted.

It was almost as if Vincent could sense what was about to happen and dived down quickly to try and stop this man. As soon as Vincent got in front of him the man phased right through him but then to his surprise he tripped over and then it happened his gun went off with a large *BANG* as he fell. Vincent spun around and somehow he just knew what to do, he stuck out his arms and the bullet stopped in its path before any damaged could be done. The man with the gun stood up and stared at the bullet that was just floating in the air.

"STOP HIM!" shouted the man that was chasing him.

The man with the gun regained his composer and started to run again, the man who had been chasing him stopped to regain his breath and then he stared at the bullet that was floating in air, a small crowd had now gathered and as they stared and wondered how it was just floating there.

"What the hell?" said the guy who had been chasing the other man.

Vincent was just as surprised as everyone else because even though he had been sure that this would work he still wasn't sure how it was happening. Bobby had floated down to him.

"How are you doing that?" asked Bobby

"I have no bleeding clue" said Vincent.

All he knew was that as long as he was concentrating on this bullet it wasn't going to move and no one was going to die.

"Vincent is that you?" asked Gail.

Vincent looked up and saw Gail looking up at him and at that one moment he lost his concentration on the bullet and it flew forward hitting Gail in the chest going right through him. Gail fell to the ground slowly, he was bleeding down his shirt.

"NO!" shouted Vincent.

Vincent went over to Gail, he tried to take his hand but he couldn't.

"What's…. going….on?" asked Gail.

Gail was in pain, he was finding it hard to keep his eyes open and more importantly hard to breath.

"Please don't talk, save your strength" said Vincent desperately.

Vincent could feel his eyes starting to water.

"How…can….you be…..here…your in the h…." Gail started to say.

"Shhh don't talk, you're going to use up to much energy like that" said Vincent sadly.

"Am I going… to die?" asked Gail.

"Don't be silly, its just… its just a little bullet hole you're going to live I swear it" said Vincent fighting back the tears.

Bobby had moved towards them, a bunch of other people had gathered around Gail. They were trying to find help.

"Oh Vincent I'm so sorry but it doesn't look good" Bobby said sadly.

"It's all my fault, if I hadn't been so stupid" said Vincent angrily.

"But its not your fault" said Bobby.

"BUT IT IS!" shouted Vincent in anger.

He looked up at Bobby, tears streaming down his eyes.

"If I hadent tried to stop that guy then this wouldn't have happened, anything I try to do makes something like this happen" said Vincent.

"This guy is fading fast" said someone.

Vincent faced Gail again.

"No you're not going anywhere you hear me?" said Vincent.

"I… need you… to tell her….I..I..that I'm" Gail started to say.

With one last breath Gail closed his eyes and he was gone from the world.

"No" sobbed Vincent.

Bobby put his hand on Vincent's shoulder.

"I'm sorry for your lost" he said sadly.

"Everything I do just seems to lead to more sadness" said Vincent with sorrow in his voice.

"He'll be back soon as a ghost you know that right, he still has unfinished business" said Bobby.

"And that makes it ok?, I'll have to tell him face to face that it was my fault that he's dead" said Vincent.

"But it's not your fault he would have gotten shot regardless and at least you tried to save him" said Bobby.

"But its not good enough, someone always seems to get hurt because of me first Lizzie and now Gail" said Vincent.

Vincent slammed his fist down on Gail's chest without noticing that it made contact. Tears of anger and sadness ran down his face.

"You should just run away Bobby" said Vincent.

"What why?" asked Bobby confused.

Vincent slammed his fist down on Gail's chest once again making impact, it freaked out some of the people who were around Gail's body who saw it move a little.

"Because anyone close to me just gets hurts from anything I try to do right" said Vincent sadly.

He slammed down his fist once again and then again and again in anger. Bobby looked on uneasy and unsure wither to stop him. Something powerful deep within Vincent decided this was the time to surface and it surfaced through his hand. Vincent once more slammed his fist down on Gail's chest, it was then for a brief moment that Gail sparked to life.

"What the?" said Vincent confused.

Gail looked at him but then he started to fade again.

"Oh no you don't!" said Vincent.

He slammed his fist down on his chest again, Gail sparked to life once again, he lasted a little longer before starting to fade again.

"YOU STUPID BASTARD YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE JUST YET!" shouted Vincent.

He kept slamming his fist into Gail's chest, Gail was slowly returning to life with each hit. Bobby looked on dumbstruck whilst everyone else that was standing around were unsure how to act when Gail's seemingly lifeless body was coming back to life. Vincent could feel a small pain in his head but he wasn't going to let that stop him.

"I'M GOING TO BE SO PISSED IF YOU END UP DIEING NOW" he shouted.

The hole in Gail's chest was starting to heal, blood stopped flowing from it and soon it was nothing more then a scar.

"COME ON DAM IT JUST BREATH" shouted Vincent.

"Vincent's starting to flat line Doctor" said a voice in his ear.

Vincent didn't bother looking around for the voice this was far more important by far. Then with one more punch to the chest Gail sprung to life fully. Gail started to cough at first trying to breath again but then he was ok after a second or two.

"I knew it, Vincent how did you….. Hey you ok?" asked Bobby.

Vincent fell into a deep sleep, he could still hear some voice's as he did but he couldn't open his eyes, he was just so tired.

"Oh god what do I do?" asked Bobby.

"Quick lets get him into my van" said Gail.

"Ok lets….hang on a tic you can see and hear me?" asked Bobby.

"Of course I can I'm a" Gail started to say.

But Vincent didn't hear what he said next as another set of voices started to speak.

"Such a shame really and still such a young age" said a voice.

"Hmph I've seen this happen a fair few times already this isn't such a shame" said a different voice.

"That was a bit of a cold thing to say" said the first voice.

"You're new here arent you?" asked the second voice.

"Well yes this is only my second week" said the first voice

"Then you should wait to see what happens next" said the second voice.

"Don't we need to declare him dead?" asked the first voice.

The second voice started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked the first voice sounding annoyed.

"Oh you'll see" said the second voice.

"I don't…. wait what the…. he's…." said the first voice.

"Back alive" said the second voice sounding as if that sort of thing happened a lot.  
>"But how his heart stopped and everything" said the first voice sounding confused.<p>

"Indeed and so like I said not really a shame since he's done this a few times since being here" said the second voice.

The second voice sneezed.

"Bless you" said he first.

"Thank you, seems like I've gotten worse in the last few days coming in here which is odd because my alleges are only really bad around cats" said the second.

Vincent grew sleeper, he wasn't able to speak or even see and he was so tired that he wasn't sure how he was even able to listen to what was going on. He felt as if something had passed out of him, something important but he wasn't sure what it was. Then slowly he Vincent found that he could open his eyes again, he found he was laying on the floor in someone's office. It was a strange office to wake up in, it appeared to be dark inside however from what Vincent could see staring up at the ceil that the lights were in fact on. Someone coughed behind him, Vincent sat up right and quickly turned around to see who it was. It was a strange black hooded man sitting at a desk going over what appeared to be paper work. Vincent couldn't see the hooded man's face and for some strange reason he felt that he shouldn't be able to see it at all.

"I see, so this is where your mind came to back then how odd" said the hooded man.

The voice that had came out didn't seem real and more that he was remembering it rather then hearing it just now.

"You've arrived way to early, or is that you've arrived way to late I don't really remember it was a bit confusing back then" said the hooded man.

"What are you talking about?" asked Vincent.

Vincent scanned the room once again for a clue to where he was, he could see row's and rows of bookshelf's that seemed to go on forever on one side of the room and in the corner of the other side of the room he could see a larger scythe. Behind the hooded man's desk a large colourful window, it seemed out of place for a room that was mostly dark and he also noticed there didn't seem to be any door to this place.

"Where am I?" asked Vincent.

"A place you're not ready for" said the hooded man.

"What do you mean?" asked Vincent.

"It doesn't matter right now, you wont even remember about meeting me until this moment in time happens for you" said the hooded man.

"What are you on about?" asked Vincent.

"Strange how the mind just drifts of like this, its time for your's to go back" said the hooded man.

The hooded man raised his right hand, Vincent stared at it for some reason though he could flesh it didn't seem real. In fact it seem like it wasn't really there and what was there was in fact bone. Then the hooded man clicked his fingers and a large fireplace with green and purple flames appeared in the wall behind Vincent. Then as if he was bored the hooded man waved his index finger sending Vincent flying through the fire and making vanish from the room.

"See you later Vincent" said Death.  
>Vincent awoke with a start, his head was killing him. He just had a strange dream but for some reason he wasn't able to remember it at all. Stranger still was the fact that he hadn't had a dream in such a long time he'd almost forgotten what it was like. But where was he now that was the question that seemed important to him now.<p>

"Awake at last" said Bobby.

Vincent sat up and looked around, he saw Bobby was sitting right in front of him.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"You fainted" replied Bobby.

"I did?, how?" asked Vincent.

Bobby shrugged.

"Not sure how you did, like with other things with you it shouldn't have been possible but none the less you did it anyway" explained Bobby.

"Ok… but where are we now?" asked Vincent.

Vincent took a look around where they were, it seemed like they were inside a vehicle of some kind. It seemed to be moving and there was some seating in the front seat driving. Then suddenly they came to a stop and the driver came out to the back.

"You're inside my van" said Gail.

"Gail, you're ok?" asked Vincent.

"Yeah thanks to you" replied Gail.

"Well I think it was my fault in the first place that you got killed" said Vincent guiltily.

"Nah it wasn't" said Bobby.

"Your friend is right and I'm still alive because of you" said Gail.

"I guess…. so you can see him?" asked Vincent.

"Urm yeah of course, I mean I know you're ghosts and everything but as a psychic I can see things like ghosts" explained Gail.

"A psychic?" asked Vincent.

"Yeah I have certain powers which right now are still pretty weak but one that's always been pretty strong has been my powers to see ghosts" replied Gail.

"I see" said Vincent.

"So why were you surprised that I could see your friend here?" asked Gail.

"Well Lizzie can see me but she cant see Bobby here" replied Vincent.

"How odd, by the way sort of been meaning to ask you something" said Gail.

"Fire away" said Vincent.

"When did you die?" asked Gail.

"What" said Vincent.  
>"Well it's just last time I checked up on you well you were still alive" explained Gail.<p>

"Must have been a while back then, I've been dead nearly three years" said Vincent.

"That cant be right you were alive still a week ago" said Gail.

"That's strange" said Bobby.

"Yeah just a bit I died three years ago when that bastard Brian ran me over at Christmas didn't you know?" asked Vincent.

"Well yeah I knew you had been hit by a car back then but you didn't die" said Gail.

"What?" said Vincent dumbstruck.

Gail opened his van door's and stepped out, both Vincent and Bobby floated out afterwards.

"What do you mean I didn't die of course I died back then that's how I became a ghost" said Vincent.

"Impossible if that was the case then who's that in there?"

Gail pointed to the building in front of him.

"A hospital?" said Bobby.

"Why did you take us here?" asked Vincent.

"Well oddly I was asked to come here by my girlfriend as it happens before I met up with you but as it happens you're inside there" explained Gail.

"What?" asked Vincent.

"Well you're in a coma" said Gail.

"I'm…. in a coma?" said Vincent stunned.


End file.
